zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Lodge Squad
The Shell Lodge Squad are a group of misfit cartoon heroes residing from the Original UUniverses. After being roped into the Alternate UUniverses by accident, they saved the dimension from the Villains Act, and have since been helping the AUU grow and heal from the damage done by the VA's dystopia, while fighting the battles in their original home, and occasionally leaving missions in the AUU to the Heroes Act, as well as other AUU hero teams like the Clam Lounge Squadron. Members by Chronological Order #SpongeBob (Founder/leader) #Patrick (Founder/leader) #Squidward (Founder/leader) #Shenzi (Founder/co-leader/the to do girl) #Banzai (Founder/wise guy) #Ed the Hyena (Founder/Mentally-inpaired one) #Alex the Lion (Talented one) #Marty (Black-with-White-stripes one) #Gloria (Glorious one) #Melman (Medicated one) #Kaa (Hypnotic one) #Po (Big one/Dragon Warrior) #Tigress (Ruthless one/Furious Five) #Monkey (Swinger one/Furious Five) #Viper (Swift one/Furious Five) #Mantis (Agile one/Furious Five) #Crane (Skewing one/Furious Five) #Shifu (Quick and wise one) #Sandy (Southern one) #Mr. Krabs (Rich one) #Iago (Deranged one) #Mushu (Guardian one) #Icky (Funny one (in a dry, crude and sarcasticly and rude sense)) #Bagheera (Non-humorous one) #Baloo (Rock-and-Roll one) #Skipper (Paranoid one) #Kowalski (Scientific one) #Rico (Destructo one) #Private (Hyper-Adorable one) #Sir Hiss (Royal one) #Spyro (Daring one, Purple Dragon) #Cynder (Reformed one) #Sparx (Sarcastic one) #Sam the Dog (Awesome one/Freelance Police) #Max the Rabbit (Silly one/Freelance Police) #Brandy Harrington (Floridan one) #Mr. Whiskers (Brain-cramped one) #Lola Boa (Daughter of the Hypnotic one) #Ed the Otter (Slippery one) #Max the Cat (Wheezy one) #Fidget (Clumsy one) #Mr. Dodo (Navigator one) #Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum (Rhyming ones) #Bill the Lizard (Chimney one) #The Mad Hatter (Comedic #1) #The March Hare (Comedic #2) #The Dormouse (Twinkle-Twinkled one) #The White Rabbit (Tardy one) #Thundra (Meteorologic one) #Dr. Cockroach (Survival-of-the-Fittest one) #Missing Link (Fishy one) #B.O.B. (Indestructible one) #Ginormica (Susan) (Ginormous one) #Insectosaurus (Colossal one) #Lucky Jack (Lucky one) #Batty Koda (TV one) #Miguel (Gambler #1) #Tulio (Gambler #2) #Devon and Cornwall (Immature ones) #The Digidestined and their Digimon (Digitized ones) #Phil the Goatman (Trainer one) #Lord Shen (Relentless one/General) #Boss Wolf (Canine one/Shen's right-paw man/Wolf Commander) #Trigger & Nutsy (Nutty ones) #Dodger (Cool one/Speical Ops' leader) #Rita (Dudette one/Speical Ops 2nd-in-Command) #Tito (BBQ'd one/Speical Ops) #Einstein (Brute Force one/Speical Ops) #Francis (Melodramatic one/Speical Ops) #Lefou (future member) #Merlin (Future member) #Archimedes (Future member) #The Thief (Future member) #Ralth and Eddy (Future members) #Savio (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) #Hans (Future member/Currently a double agent for the Shell Lodge) #King of Hearts (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) #Mr. Smee (Future member/Currently a Villain Leaguer until further notice) #Chi Fu (Future member) #Soothsayer (Future member) #Pain and Panic (Future members) #Creeper (Future member) #Djon (Future member) #Shrek (Future member) #Donkey (Future member) #Puss in Boots (Future member) #Samson the Lion (Future member) #Ryan the Lion (Future member) #Nigel the Koala (Future member) #Larry the Anaconda (Future member) #Bridget the Giraffe (Future member) #Benny the Squirrel (Future member) #Gilda (Future member) #Trixie (Future member) #Chaos (Future member) #Friend Owl (Future member) #Haroud (Future member) #Big Mama (Future member) #Frank the Lizard (Future member) #Krebbs (Future member) #The Lost Boys (Future members) #Dinky and Boomer (Future members) #Uncle Waldo (Future member) #Napoleon and Lafayette (Future members) #Willie the Giant (Future member) #Si and Am (Future members) #Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Future member) #Pleakley (Future member) #Peng (future member/ in cronicles series) #Lian (future member/ in cronicles series/Peng's girlfriend.) #Count Razoff (Future member/joined in Shell Louge Tales Issue 2) #Chimera (future member/cronicitlces series) #Thunderclap and the Dactyls (Future Members/In Shell Louge Tales Issue 4 (which is in progress and awaiting a part 2.) #The Raptors (Future Members/Along with the Dactyls.) #Duke Weaselton (Future Member/Cronicles Series/Cause of being with Gazelle). #Pang Bing (Future member/Cronicles Series/As per being sentenced to it to discourage villain interest.) #Fu-Xi (future member/ in cronicles series) #Oscar, Poppy, Buck and Harchi (Future members/In cronitcles series) #Jimmy Neutron (Future member/SpongeBob's Genius Partner) #Timmy Turner (Future member/SpongeBob's Fairy Godchild Partner) #Danny Phantom (Future member/Spongebob's Ghost Partner) #Cosmo (Future member) #Wanda (Future member) #Poof (Future member) #Sam Manson (Future member) #Tucker Foley (Future member) Others coming soon... Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Masters of Good Category:Hero Groups Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Groups Category:Saviors Category:Shell Lodgers Category:Original UUniversals Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters